Can't Forget You
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: Sakura berencana membangun kehidupan cintanya yang sempat membawanya masuk ke dalam jurang kehancuran dengan mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Neji. sakura ingin melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam bersama Sasuke. Namun, apa jadinya jika Sasuke tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya dan mengaku sebagai sepupu Neji yang tinggal satu rumah?
1. Chapter 1

**CAN'T FORGET YOU**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura Pov**

Segera setelah aku naik ke kelas 1 SMA, aku pindah ke kota ini.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Panggil teman dekatku Ino yang berlari menuju tempatku duduk.

Drap drap drap ... brakkk!

"GAWAAAAAAT!" Teriak Ino tepat di telingaku.

"Ada apa lagi, Ino? Kau selalu bilang gawat-gawat begitu," Ucapku santai.

Sesungguhnya aku tak keberatan dia berperilaku begitu. Namun aku suka terganggu dengan sifatnya yang selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak besar.

"Ada Neji! Katanya dia mau bilang, 'ayo pulang sama-sama'," jawab Ino heboh. "Kamu gak akan menolaknya 'kan?" lanjut Ino dengan tampang melas dan sekaligus memaksa.

"Eh?! Ya untuk sementara sih aku gak akan menolaknya, toh dia belum bilang apa-apa." Jawabku santai.

"Waaaaah...memangnya aku belum bilang?" Tanya Ino sedikit bingung.

Saat aku mulai serius mendengarkan Ino, tiba-tiba pintu kelasku terbuka dan otomatis aku dan Ino reflek melihat ke arah pintu.

Terlihat jelas seseorang yang berwajah familiar berdiri di sana. Seseorang yang kini wajahnya berubah memerah dan menatap ke arahku duduk. Orang yang sedari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan antara Ino dan aku, Hyuuga Neji.

"Waah... Cuma melihat ke arah sini saja wajahnya sudah memerah begitu," Ucap Ino sedikit berbisik. "Susah juga ya, tapi kelihatannya dia baik," Sambung Ino masih berbisik padaku.

Aku merasa senang juga kalau ada yang suka padaku seperti ini, tapi...

"Hei Sakura... gimana kalau kau coba dulu pacaran sama Neji?" Tanya Ino dengan semangat.

"Hhg? Ino... itu adalah kelemahanku," Jawabku dengan menatap Ino sendu.

"Iya...aku tahu kok, sejak SMP kau susah 'kan kalau mau diajak pacaran. Tapi sekarang kita SMA! Saatnya untuk cinta! Mumpung masih muda lhoo..." Dasar memang Ino tipe orang yang berisik dan terlalu bersemangat.

Ino terlihat semakin semangat dan sangat antusias membicarakan tentang percintaan. Padahal dia sudah sangat tahu kalau aku tak suka membicarakan tentang itu. Tapi dia dengan entengnya selalu membicarakannya. Dan anehnya lagi, aku selalu mau di ajak membicarakannya. Ahhh...

"Dia terlihat seperti laki-laki yang baik kok! Anggap saja ini sebagai masa rehabilitasi buatmu! Sebelumnya kau pernah bilang 'kan, kalau kau ingin ditolong oleh lelaki baik hati kalau kamu tiba-tiba anemia-mu kambuh 'kan? Ya mungkin dia adalah orangnya," Tutur Ino panjang lebar.

Ha... gak berbahaya? rehabilitasi? anemia?

Makin ke sini pembicaraan kami mulai keluar jalur sepertinya.

"Dia itu sudah memegang rekomendasi Universitas, dan juga putra pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga _Group_ nomor satu di daerah ini! Punya masa depan yang menjanjikan, sikapnya juga lemah lembut, wajahnya juga tampan! TERLALU BAGUS UNTUK DI SIA-SIAKAN! Nanti kau nangis lho kalau dia di ambil gadis lain..." Sebegitu hebohnya Ino mempromosikan Neji__sampai-sampai seisi kelas melihat aneh kepada kami berdua.

"Kedengaran tahu sama orangnya," Ucapku pada Ino, karena sedari tadi Neji ada di bibir pintu kelas kami.

"Ha... habisnya... menurutku agar kau bisa melupakan cinta masa lalumu, kau harus menjalin cinta yang baru," Ucap Ino dengan mengurangi volume suaranya. "Maaf, aku tahu kalau kau sudah mengalami cinta yang pahit dan menyedihkan... dan aku khawatir padamu," Sambung Ino sambil memegang kedua tanganku yang mulai kurasakan bergetar.

"Menurutku Neji__itu orang yang baik, cobalah berpacaran dengannya. Dan juga, temanmu ini yang merekomendasikan dia. Jadi kalau dengan dia pasti akan baik-baik saja... mungkin...," lanjut Ino semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan kami.

Kalau ada seseorang di sampingku, apa aku bisa melupakannya.

Aku juga tahu... bahwa aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk dengan Ino. Ku tujukan kakiku untuk menuju Neji berdiri_**.**_

"EHH?! Sungguh? Untung saja aku minta tolong pada temanmu," Ucap Neji tak percaya setelah aku menyetujui untuk pulang bareng dengannya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda meyakinkannya.

"Waahhhhhh... aku senang sekali! Ini baru pertama kalinya aku pulang bareng dengan gadis lain selain sepupuku Hinata." Neji tertawa girang dengan malu-malu.

DEG... DEG...

Ada apa ini? Aku mulai merasakan kembali rasa itu. Di mana dadaku berdebar dengan kencang hanya karena melihat senyumannya itu.

"Terima kasih ya. Aku bersyukur kau mau pulang bareng denganku." Senyumnya sangat menawan. Terlihat jelas garis-garis wajah yang sangat bijaksana nan lembut.

"Sama-sama, Neji-san. Aku senang mendengarmu bilang kalau aku gadis pertama yang pulang bareng denganmu selain Hinata," Ucapku pelan.

Neji tersenyum. Kami-sama... Bagaimana bisa Engkau memberikan senyuman yang sangat mempesona dan sangat tulus itu?

Kisah cintaku yang baru dimulai darimu, Hyuuga Neji.

Siang itu setelah pulang sekolah, kami pergi ke taman kecil dekat sekolah.

Disitulah di mana ciuman pertama kami setelah berpacaran terjadi. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat itu. Wajah kami begitu merona.

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU..." Ucap Neji sesaat setelah kami berciuman.

"Huahahhhahahahahaaaaa! Dia melamarmu! Ya kan?!" Suara tawa Ino menggema di kelas kami saat aku mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku dan Neji kemarin. Duuuh... aku malu!

"Ino! Jangan menertawakan dia! Neji itu serius tau!" sanggahku agar Ino berhenti tertawa.

"Sepertinya Neji itu orangnya begitu ya?! Jangan sampai kau mengkhianati harapannya loh? Eh ngomong-ngomong, aku mulai berteman denganmu baru mau 2 tahun kan? Tapi kau baru beberapa bulan pacaran dengannya. Baru sampai ciuman saja kan? Lalu kamu jawab apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang terlihat sangat antusias.

"Kok gitu sih? Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu..." Aku sangat senang dengan ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh Neji kemarin.

Kemarin Neji bilang **"Aku serius. Aku sudah kelas 3, nanti akan semakin sibuk ikut bimbingan belajar untuk persiapan masuk Universitas. Karena aku harus sukses di perusahaan, maka aku tidak boleh gagal dalam ujiannya. Maka sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Sakura-" **Neji menatapku dengan lembut namun tetap serius lalu melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya,** "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau cepat-cepat membicarakan masalah ini, tapi aku ingin kau coba memikirkannya. Kita coba dulu pacaran selama setahun ini, dan aku akan berusaha memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Agar kau semakin mantap untuk memutuskan bersama denganku."**

"Dia serius..." kataku lirih pada Ino.

Neji serius denganku...

Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas. Aku sangat terharu dan bingung.

"Sakura... apa kau tak menyukai Neji?" Tanya Ino heran. "Kalau tidak suka, ya tidak usah pacaran saja. Tapi, setahuku kau jadi suka pada Neji yang bersungguh-sungguh seperti itu kan? Atau kau memang belum bisa melupakan mantan pacarmu itu?!" Lanjut Ino.

"I...ituu..."

Ino tidak tahu... Itu... Bukan masalah lupa atau bisa melupakan... bukan hal semudah itu...

Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya... karena aku... saat itu...

Sudah membunuh seseorang...

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Pairing: NejiSakuSasu**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura Pov**

"Maaf..." tangan Ino menepuk bahuku dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Gak kok," Jawabku singkat dengan senyum biasa.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan rahasiaku itu pada siapapun...

"Eh... jadi bagaimana dengan Neji?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Yahh... aku tak tahu." Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ino.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hal ini ketika aku memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Neji. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu sejak aku pindah ke sini ketika aku masih kelas 1 SMA. Saat pindah kemari, aku berpikir ingin memperbaiki semuanya... agar nanti tidak terulang masalah yang sama. Nanti... agar tidak ada seorangpun yang terluka lagi.

"Menurutku dia baik kok. Dan dia cocok dengan kau, Sakura. Kalian berdua sama-sama serius," Ucap Ino dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Aku juga suka pada Neji," Jawabku santai dengan senyum mengembang.

Neji itu jujur, setia dan baik padaku. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dan dia pasti akan selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik.

"Saat aku berjalan dengannya, dia pasti berjalan di sisi jalan. Dan selalu menyamakan langkahnya denganku. Dia tidak pernah membicarakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Dia juga menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar. Saat aku bersama dengannya aku sangat senang."

Dia benar-benar lelaki yang baik... aku merasa kalau dia benar-benar akan memperlakukanku dengan baik.

"Sakura?" Panggil Ino.

"Iya... menurutku tidak ada lelaki lain lagi yang sebaik dia," Ucapku meyakinkan Ino yang tampak terheran-heran.

Kebaikan hatinya, kejujuran dan kesetiaannya juga. Aku... akan coba menjawabnya, meskipun sejujurnya aku belum yakin mengenai pernikahan. Tapi... saat ini aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Neji yang baik hati**...**

Senyuman lebar yang menempel pada wajahnya sangat terlihat indah dan enak sekali dipandang. Hyuuga Neji kini tengah tersenyum cerah di hadapanku.

"YANG BENAR?! SUNGGUH?!" suara Neji terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Iya," Jawabku singkat dengan membalas senyumannya.

"Waaaaah!" Teriak girang Neji, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang manis.

"Ah tapi, kita tidak akan segera menikah kan? Aku belum bicara pada orang tuaku," Tanyaku sedikit cemas.

"Tentu saja! Untuk saat ini, asal kau sudah memastikan perasaan, itu sudah cukup!" Jawab Neji yang kini sudah kembali normal namun tetap memperlihatkan senyumannya.

Aku tersenyum simpul pada Neji yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu. Ya, aku telah menjawab permintaan Neji yang memintaku menikah dengannya. Hah, aku sendiri belum bisa percaya bahwa aku akan menyetujui rencana itu. Namun, yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah bahagia. Ya... aku bahagia bersama Neji.

"Syukurlah... dengan begini aku bisa mengikuti ujian dengan serius dan bisa konsentrasi lagi. Selain itu, banyak yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dahulu sebagai kekasih...kan?" Tanya Neji yang kini wajahnya berubah memerah padam.

"Eh?" Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya itu.

"Habisnya ini juga yang pertama buatku, jadi susah mencari waktu yang tepat. Tapi, karena ini hal yang penting, jadi aku ingin kita maju setahap demi setahap saja dibanding terburu-buru." Aku mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Neji. Dia sangat polos.

Ah...jadi Neji berpikir bahwa ini yang pertama untukku?

"Entah karena rasa penasaran atau hanya ingin saja. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya karena dorongan hasrat sesaat saja. Aku sendiri berpikir kalau aku ini terlalu kaku, aku bolak-balik ke temanku yang kini telah menjadi dokter hanya untuk bertanya macam-macam. Tapi, semua itu karena aku ingin memperlakukan orang yang aku sukai dengan baik-" ia memberi jeda kalimatnya. "Apa menurutmu ini aku terlalu kaku?" lanjutnya.

Bagaimana ini...

"Sa...sama sekali tidak...,"Jawabku sedikit terbata.

"Oh ya?! Baguslah... Ah, gawat! Sudah waktunya bimbingan belajar. Sampai ketemu besok ya Sakura, aku tunggu di taman. Besok bimbingan belajarnya libur. Kita main ya?! Nanti aku kirim pesan." Neji berlari sambil melambai lalu pergi, aku hanya tertegun memandangi punggungnya yang mulai tak terlihat lagi sampai ia benar-benar tak terlihat.

"Uhhh..." rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis.

Aku benar-benar tak tega menyembunyikannya dari dia seperti ini terus.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa mulai berhambur pergi meninggalkan kegiatan di sekolah.

Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Neji di taman sepulang sekolah. Cuaca begitu cerah, namun di sini rasanya panas sekali.

"EH? KE RUMAHMU?" Aku sangat terkejut dengan ajakan Neji yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Iya. Sejak aku cerita pada orang tuaku tentangmu, mereka selalu ribut minta kau segera ku ajak ke rumah. Karena sampai sekarang aku belum pernah cerita kalau aku punya pacar. Setelah aku bilang mau melamarmu, sepertinya orang tuaku semangat sekali. Meskipun aku sudah bilang tidak akan cepat-cepat melamarmu dulu. Bagaimana? Aku mau mengundangmu makan malam hari ini," Jawab Neji dengan penjelasannya.

"Hari ini ya... aku malu kalau tiba-tiba seperti ini."

"Tenang saja... kamu cukup seperti kamu apa adanya saja..." Neji tersenyum lembut lalu membelai rambutku.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku...

Apa aku akan diam saja seperti ini terus?

"Disinilah rumahku. Sepertinya Ibu semangat sekali," Ucap Neji bersemangat.

"Sakura..." Panggil Neji yang menunda membuka pagar rumahnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Neji-san... aku... ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan," ucapku lirih.

Tidak boleh...

Tidak mungkin terus seperti ini...

Aku masih tak berani menatap mata Neji. Aku takut!

"Gimana kalau bicaranya di dalam saja?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak bisa kalau tidak sekarang..." Ucapku masih tetap menunduk.

Aku tidak bisa terus diam saja...

"Aku..."

Kalau aku bicara yang sejujurnya, mungkin aku akan dibenci olehnya...

"Uhh..." air mataku mulai keluar.

tapi... mungkin kalau dengan orang ini...

"Sakura..." panggil Neji yang terlihat khawatir.

meskipun aku jujur sekalipun... mungkin dia tetap akan menyukaiku...

"Aku..." suaraku seperti tertahan di dalam. "Neji-san... AKU..."

BRAKKKK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menendang pagar besi rumah Neji.

"Mengganggu..." ucap orang itu.

Aku dan Neji menatap tertuju pada orang itu.

"Ah... Sasuke, ada apa? Tumben hari ini pulang cepat?" Tanya Neji pada orang itu.

Tunggu dulu... sepertinya aku tak asing dengan orang itu...

Sa... Su... Ke?

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Sekarang aku mengerti...

Kenapa sebaiknya waktu itu aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya...

Dengan Neji...

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Pairing: NejiSakuSasu**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal Pov.**

"_Hei, kamu lagi ngapain ?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5th bernama Sasuke pada Sakura kecil yang juga berumur 5th. Mereka berdua sedang berada di taman bermain dekat kompleks perumahan rumah Sakura._

"_Menggambar," Jawab Sakura singkat._

"_Hmm...boleh main bareng?" Tanya Sasuke._

"_Boleh..."_

_Saat mereka SMP..._

"_Hei Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan wajah yang bersemu. "Sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun lhoo..."_

"_Oh iya, kau mau hadiah apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan riang._

"_AKU MAU SAKURA!" Jawabnya dengan lantang._

_Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam..._

"_Apaan sih?! Kau gak mau melakukannya denganku ya? Kita kan kenal udah lama banget, dan sudah pacaran lebih dari satu tahun kan? Jadi nggak apa-apa kan?!" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. _

"_Eeehhh...?" Sakura sedikit bingung dengan maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. "Bu-bukannya aku gak mau. Tapi baru-baru ini kamu bilang... mau pegang dadaku, padahal kita lagi ada di taman kan?! Kamu juga menciumku pakai lidah! Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-kun jadi mesum deh..."_

"_Aaaaahh...memangnya kenapa kalau melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang keras, padahal mereka sedang di jalan._

"_Eh... jangan ngomong dengan suara keras gitu!" Sergah Sakura agar Sasuke memelankan suaranya, karena orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka mulai menatap ke arah mereka aneh._

"_Sakura, gak ngerti!"_

"_Eh..." Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung._

"_Sebentar lagi kita sudah kelas 3 dan harus banyak ikut bimbingan belajar, jadi kita cuma bisa ketemu seminggu sekali. Apa kau pernah berpikir kalau aku gak bisa sabar menunggu?!" Sasuke berhenti sejenak berbicara lalu kembali melanjutkannya. "AKU INGIN CEPAT-CEPAT SAKURA 'MELAKUKANNYA' DENGANKU..."_

_Dan dia sukses membuat wajah Sakura tambah memerah. Tubuh Sakura memanas dan dadanya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Sakura sangat malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat terus terang ini._

"_Ukhhh..." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa._

"_Gak mau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura lalu menjilatnya sedikit._

"_A-apa yang kamu katakan? Suaramu terlalu keras tahu! Aku gak mau ah! Aku malu... Dasar Sasuke-kun bodoh!" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang tetap memerah._

_Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura dan merangkul pundaknya. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik kembali di telinga Sakura._

"_Memangnya kau gak pernah berpikir mau mencobanya? Melakukan 'itu'... denganku... ya? mau ya?"_

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

"_Hari ini Ayahku gak ada di rumah..." Ucap Sasuke masih berbisik di telinga Sakura._

**Sakura Pov.**

SASUKE!

Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini?!

"Kau kan semangat banget ceritanya, jadi aku mau lihat pacarmu cantiknya kayak apa," Jawab Sasuke pada Nejidengan santai.

Apa itu? Tadi dia menatapku dengan tajam. Tapi dengan sekejap dia berubah biasa.

"Hobimu buruk ya..."Lanjut Sasuke sedikit bergurau pada Neji.

"Sasuke!" Bentak Neji menegur Sasuke.

"Aku sih nggak mau sama kamu, Neji. Kalau aku yang jadi gadis ini," Ucap Sasuke lagi pada Neji.

"Apa yang kamu katakan sih Sasuke?!" Neji terlihat kesal. Namun semburat merah masih tetap terpampang di wajahnya

Kenapa ?

"Ah, Sakura. Perkenalkan... namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah sepupu jauhku. Karena orang tua Sasuke di luar negri dan kakaknya sudah berkeluarga jadi Sasuke tinggal sendirian. Karena keluarga kami yang paling dekat, jadi Sasuke tinggal di sini. Kata Ayahku agar tidak kesepian dan juga ada yang merawat sekaligus mengawasinya," Terang Neji padaku.

Apa?! mereka bersaudara?

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!

BRAKKK

Suara pintu di banting dari dalam.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Nejipada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting pintu.

Bohong...

Mereka bersaudara... Sasuke bersaudara...

Dengan Neji...

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Dia memang begitu orangnya. Biasanya juga dia sulit dimengerti dan keras kepala. Bukan kali ini saja dia begitu," Ucap Neji yang tak enak padaku.

"Eh... ah... iya. Tak apa-apa," Jawabku mengerti.

DEG...

"Ukhh..." rintihku.

"Sakura..."panggil Neji pelan.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit sekali. Tubuhku rasanya berat. Tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat. Akupun tumbang sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"HEI... SAKURA! KAMU TAK APA-APA!" terdengar sayup-sayup teriakkan Neji memanggilku dia memelukku. Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Rasanya nyaman sekali. "SAKURA!"

Sasuke...

**Normal Pov.**

Di tempat lain di rumah itu, tepatnya di dalam kamar. Sasuke mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum masuk ke rumahnya. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"_Hei! Rasanya aku pernah lihat kalian, kau sekelas dengan Haruno Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke pada dua gadis SMP yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah._

_Kedua gadis itu hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke._

"_Bisa tolong panggilkan Sakura? Bilang ke dia kalau di tunggu pacarnya." Sasuke meminta tolong pada kedua gadis itu._

Sasuke kembali teringat akan hal yang mengagetkan dan begitu menyakitinya waktu itu. Kenangan yang tak mungkin terlupakan oleh waktu.

"_Kau tidak tahu? Haruno Sakura sudah tidak sekolah di sini lagi," Ucap salah satu dari kedua gadis teman Sakura itu._

_Sasuke membeku mendengar kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Beberapa saat terdiam kemudian Sasuke kembali bertanya pada dua gadis itu._

"_Dia sekolah di mana?"_

"_Eh, aku tidak tahu," Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, kedua siswi tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali terdiam._

**To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Pairing: NejiSakuSasu**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

Assalamu'alaikum! Halo semuanya, saya mau konfirmasi sebelumnya kalau ini sebenarnya memang saya adaptasi dari manga. Maaf apabila sebelumnya saya tidak bilang. Saya tidak akan mengelak kalau ini murni saya adaptasi dari itu mang. Tapi tenang saja, cerita ke depannya tidak sama kok. Terserah kalian ingin menganggap saya plagiat atau apa, yang penting saya tidak membuat cerita ini persis sama di manganya. Maaf, hanya itu yang saya dapat katakan pada kalian semua. Wassalamu'alaikum!

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura Pov.**

Saat itu...

Sudah ku putuskan tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi...

Untuk kedua kalinya...

Ahhhh dimana aku sekarang?

Rasanya nyaman sekali...

"Ah... kau sudah sadar, Sakura? Syukurlah..." Neji terlihat lega melihatku membuka mata.

"Ibu akan segera membawakan teh hangat," Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang mungkin itu Ibunya Neji.

Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Ini..." Aku melihat sekelilingku.

"Ini rumahku, tadi kau pingsan di depan rumah. Ingat tidak?" Tanya Neji yang kini duduk di sampingku dengan cemas.

"Ah..." aku ingat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji khawatir.

Itu... bukan mimpi ya?

"Iya...aku tak apa-apa."

"Eh... tadi kau bilang mau bicara. Apa?" Tanya Neji mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Eh apa?"

"Itu... kau bilang ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Neji lagi yang terlihat penasaran.

DEG... DEG...

Aku tak bisa bilang...

"Anu... apa ya ..." aku bingung harus jawab gimana.

"Kalau gitu katakan saja kalau kamu sudah ingat ya.," Ucap Neji pengertian.

Apa Sasuke belum cerita tentang kami?

"Teh hitam saja ya? Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Ibunya Neji dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh.

"Maaf merepotkan. Saya baik-baik saja, Bi," Jawabku dengan senyum.

"Baguslah..." Ucapnya lagi. "Sebentar lagi makan malamnya siap, orang yang pingsan karena darah rendah harus banyak makan ya... Ya kan, Neji-kun? Kalau kamu memperhatikannya dengan baik, tentu hal itu akan menyentuh hati seorang wanita kan?"

"IBU! Malu ah?! Hmm... Sakura, sejak dulu Ibu sudah bertugas menyiapkan makanan untuk karyawan di perusahaan Ayah. Aku juga sering membantunya menyiapkan nasi atau makanan kecil lainnya. Dia juga mantan Perawat, jadi Ibu banyak tahu tentang kesehatan seseorang," Jelas Neji dengan wajah yang bahagia dan bersemangat.

"Sepupunya Neji-san, apa... dia bilang sesuatu tentang aku?" Tanyaku hati-hati pada Neji.

"Ngg? ah... maaf ya yang barusan. Sejak tadi dia masuk kamarnya dan tidak keluar lagi, dia juga bilang tidak akan ikut makan malam," Jawab Neji dengan tenang namun terpancar raut bersalah di sana.

"Begitu ya..."

Sasuke juga pasti jadi susah dengan kondisi ini...

"Neji-kun, bisa tolong angkat pancinya? Lalu, sesudah itu tolong keluarkan piringnya," Perintah Ibunya Neji dari dapur.

"Baik..."

"Neji-san... aku juga mau bantu," Tawarku tak enak karena terlalu merepotkan.

"Kau istirahat saja, lebih baik berbaring saja dulu." Tolak Neji dengan halus dan menyuruhku beristirahat.

"Iya," Jawabku lirih.

Sebenarnya tak enak sekali kalau merepotkan seperti ini. Padahal aku hanya pingsan saja.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu. Neji selalu baik padaku. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Padahal ku pikir kalau dengan dia. Aku bisa menghapus kenanganku dengan Sasuke. Sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu.

Sekarang...

Bagaimana seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Sasuke? Aku yang sudah membuang Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun. Apa yang... Sasuke pikirkan tentang aku ya?

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya. Saya juga minta maaf karena sudah banyak merepotkan," Ucapku pada Ibunya Neji dan juga Neji tentunya.

"Kamu bilang apa sih, Sakura-chan? Sering-sering ya main ke sini. Biar kita makin akrab," Jawab Ibunya Nejidengan tawa khas ibu-ibu. "Kamu kan pengantin masa depannya Joon-ah..."

"Ibu! Masih terlalu cepat ah. Pertama-tama aku harus ikut ujian negara dulu," Ucap Neji dengan malu-malu.

Akupun juga malu. Tapi aku tak dapat menjawab satupun ucapan mereka. Aku masih bimbang dengan keputusanku ini. Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku gelisah?

DEG

SASUKE!

Dia memandangku dengan tajam sambil berjalan menuruni tangga lalu melangkah menuju ke arah pintu keluar di mana aku dan Neji tengah berada setelah berbincang dengan Ibunya Neji sebelum aku pulang. Ia berhenti tepat di depanku. Tangannya terulur kepadaku...

"Nih... aku kasih ini," Ucapnya.

Sasuke memberikanku sebuah bungkusan kecil berpita.

"Eh..." aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

Badanku mulai bergetar. Mataku rasanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

DEG

Apa?

Apa yang di berikan Sasuke padaku?

Dengan susah payah ku terima bingkisan mungil itu walaupun dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Te—terimakasih," Ucapku canggung tanpa melihat matanya.

"Sasuke apa itu? Kenapa kau memberikan itu pada Sakura?" Tanya Neji yang terlihat penasaran.

"Hmm... bukan apa-apa kok. Itu hadiah untuk permintaan maafku yang barusan. Jangan marah ya Neji, kamu harus baik pada sepupumu ini," Jawab Sasuke sambil menaiki tangga.

Hadiah?

Dari Sasuke...

Untukku?

"Sakura... ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah," Ajak Neji dan kamipun berangkat.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," Peringat Ibunya Neji sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, kami akan hati-hati," Jawab Neji dengan senyuman ceria.

"Terimakasih, sampai jumpa lagi!" Ucapku padanya.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi pun melesat menuju rumahku.

"Sakura... apa isi bingkisan itu?" Tanya Neji di perjalanan tanpa menoleh padaku. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Eh... aku belum melihat isinya," Jawabku singkat.

"Coba kita lihat saja," Ucap Neji.

"Sekarang?" jujur aku sangat takut untuk membuka bingkisan ini, apalagi ada Neji di sampingku.

"Iya..."

Bagaimana ini...

Bagaimana kalau isinya sesuatu yang aneh...

Sasuke sudah berbeda dengan 2 tahun yang lalu

Padahal baru saja bertemu sudah memberi hadiah padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa isinya.

"Apa ya isinya," ucapku lirih

Pasti berhubungan dan terikat dengan perasaan Sasuke...

Yang sudah ku buang 2 tahun yang lalu...

Perlahan-lahan ku sobek bingkisan itu...

SREEEKK

Haa? cincin...

"APA?! CINCIN?" Neji terlihat kaget sekali.

"Se... sepertinya sih,"

"APA YANG DIA PIKIRKAN SIH?! NGASIH CINCIN KE PACAR ORANG!" Neji terlihat marah. Aku tidak berani melihat ke arahnya.

Setelah Neji kembali fokus ke jalanan karena sedang menyetir. Aku kembali mengamati cincin ini.

ADA TULISANNYA!

SASUKE & SAKURA

Ternyata kamu tak melupakan aku, Sasuke-kun...

Sesegera mungkin ku masukkan cincin itu ke dalam saku sragamku. Aku berharap Neji tak melihat tulisan yang ada di cincin itu.

Aku menuruni mobil Neji dan segera setelah aku turun ku tutup pintunya kembali. Aku sedikit menunduk ke jendela mobil.

"Terimakasih! Sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Iya sama-sama. Cepat masuk sana. Di luar dingin," Ucap Neji sembari tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Ya. Hati-hati menyetirnya. Salam buat Bibi. Maaf sudah banyak merepotkan hari ini."

"Iya...sudah masuk sana!"

"Iya iya. Selamat malam!" Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku pada Neji.

"Selamat malam! Tidur yang nyenyak ya."

Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku lagi pada Neji yang pergi menjauh mengendarai mobilnya dari halaman rumahku, akupun mulai melangkah memasuki rumah. Namun sebelum aku berbalik meninggalkan halaman aku melihat seseorang yang sangat ku kenal.

SASUKE!

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanyanya dengan wajah garangnya.

Ehh... dia- dia mengikuti kami?!

"Apa aku masih mempunyai hak untuk bicara denganmu?" Lanjut Sasuke yang berjalan semakin mendekatiku.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ini begitu tiba-tiba...

"Kamu tidak mungkin lupa padaku kan? Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seperti menusukku.

DEG

Kejadian-kejadian waktu itu berputar jelas di pikiranku.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membuangku begitu saja? Kenapa? Sakura, kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?"

Aahh...

Sasuke-kun...

"AKU MENCARI-CARIMU KE MANA-MANA TAU! BAHKAN AKU BERKALI-KALI PERGI KE RUMAHMU SETELAH KAMU PINDAH. AKU SELALU BERTANYA-TANYA ALASANNYA. SELALU... AKU SELALU MENUNGGUMU..."

Berhenti bicara Sasuke! Aku tak mau mengingat semua hal yang aku ingin sekali melupakan kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan itu!

"_Ini semua salahku! Anak itu bahkan tidak mau menyebutkan nama pasangannya! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA LAGI!"_

"_APA KAU BILANG?! SEMUA INI KARENA KAU TERLALU KERAS PADANYA!"_

_Apa ini? Kenapa aku teringat kejadian ini lagi? _IBU_! Itu semua bukanlah salahmu!_

"KENAPA, Sakura?! KATAKAN SESUATU!" Bentak Sasuke semakin garang dan memaksa.

"_Ayah dan Ibu sudah berpisah. Jadi setelah kamu keluar dari rumah sakit, kamu akan tinggal berdua dengan Ibu. Apa kamu ingat rumah nenek? Kamu pernah kes ana dulu. Kita akan tinggal berdua di kota itu, kamu pasti juga akan suka dengan kota itu," Ucap Ibu dengan senyum yang terlihat di paksakan._

Aku takut di dalam perutku ada sesuatu

Aku juga tidak bisa mengembalikan hubungan keluargaku yang sudah terpecah belah...

Aku takut...

Karena aku tidak bisa mengembalikan kenyataan yang ada seperti semula!

"AKU INGIN... MELUPAKAN SEMUANYA!" bentakku tak tertahankan.

Benar... aku sangat ingin melupakan semuanya...

"A- APA-APAAN KAU INI! ITU BUKAN ALASAN TAU!_"_ Sasuke kembali berteriak padaku.

Sasuke mencekal erat kedua tanganku. Air mataku sudah tak dapat ku tahan dari kedua kelopak mataku.

"AKU... SUDAH MENGABORSI ANAKMU, SASUKE!"

Akhirnya...

Terucapkan juga hal yang paling aku hindari...

Aku tak berani menatap matanya... aku sangat ketakutan...

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tanganku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalaku. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas ia terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Ehh... Sakura!" sasuke kembali ingin meraih tanganku.

Ku mundurkan tubuhku sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke berdiri. Ia masih sulit untuk mencerna ucapanku. Aku menghapus air mataku sampai kering tak berbekas.

"Kamu serius, Sakura?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku berbohong mengenai hal seperti ini?!"

"Jadi... SEMUANYA ADALAH SALAHKU? Waktu itu aku memang tidak memakai pengaman..."

"Bukan... bukan hanya karena salahmu, Sasuke-kun-" Ku beri jeda untuk sekedar menjernihkan ucapanku ini.

Karena salahku juga yang telah menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun... Sangat suka!

"Tapi, gosipnya sudah menyebar pada kepala perusahaan tempat Ayahku bekerja. Ayahku juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan akhirnya orangtuaku bercerai. Sampai sekarang Ibu pun masih sering menangis, semuanya... karena aku. Setelah kejadian itu, Ibu selalu mendampingiku. Setelah aku selesai operasipun, Ibu masih berusaha tersenyum padaku karena dia khawatir padaku. Aku sudah tidak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun...-"

Waktu itu...

Aku tidak mau berpikir lagi apapun tentang Sasuke...

Karena jika aku masih memikirkannya, aku merasa bahwa aku akan membuat masalah lagi...

Sebenarnya aku masih...

"Karena itu... Apa kamu bisa melupakan aku, Sasuke-kun? Neji-san belum tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini, kupikir aku harus segera bicara padanya. Aku ingin ketika aku membicarakan masalah ini padanya, aku tidak mau namamu ikut terlibat. Maka dari itu aku minta kamu juga-"

"JADI, ternyata kamu... tidak lupa padaku, Sakura?" potong Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Sasuke... Maafkan aku...

Air mata Sasuke yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya, terlihat sangat memilukan.

"Ini... aku kembalikan. Aku... tidak bisa menerimanya..."

Ku ulurkan tanganku padanya dengan memegang cincin yang Ia berikan tadi. Sungguh ini sangat sulit untukku. Namun aku harus bertahan.

Ia terlihat tertegun dengan menatap lekat-lekat tanganku yang menjulur dengan sebuah cincin yang indah.

Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan langsung merebut cincin ini. Ia langsung berlari menjauh. Aku sedikit terkejut dengannya yang bertindak begini. Namun aku hanya berdiam saja dan memandang punggungnya yang lama-kelamaan tak terlihat lagi.

"Sakura-chan, kamu sudah pulang? Mau makan malam?" Tanya Ibu yang baru saja pulang kerja.

"Selamat datang Bu, hari ini aku sudah makan di luar."

"Oh, begitu. Hari ini Ibudapat stroberi dari seorang tamu. Ayo kita makan sama-sama ya," tawar Ibu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya yang mulai memperlihatkan keriput yang jarang.

"Iya aku mau. Ibu mandi dulu saja, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat."

Ddrrrttt... dddrttt...

Ponselku bergetar. Ku raih ponselku ternyata ada pesan... dari Neji.

From : Neji-san

Hari ini terimakasih ya... sekarang aku sudah sampai di rumah. Apa kondisimu sudah baikan? Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup ya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.

Neji-san..

Kekasihku sekarang adalah Neji..

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjawab perasaannya padaku

Karena aku tahu ada seseorang yang sayang padaku. Hal itu membuatku merasa kuat, jadi aku bisa merasa tenang...

Dddddddddddrrrrrrrrrtttttttttt... dddddddrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttt...

"Halo, Neji-san?"

"_Sakura... meskipun aku baru mengirim pesan, tapi aku tetap ingin mendengar suaramu. Habisnya kepikiran terus sih. Nanti kita beli cincin yuk! Rasanya gak enak deh, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu. Ya... mudah-mudahan cocok untuk cincin tunangan. Hahaa... Sakura, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Aku pasti bisa," Ucap Neji di seberang._

Perkataannya barusan sangat membuat hatiku merasa nyaman dan aku sangat bahagia. Aku bersyukur mengenalmu, Hyuuga Neji.

"Ya, Neji-san. Aku tak sabar menantikan itu. Terimakasih."

Aku tidak mau ada lagi orang yang terluka karna aku...

Aku tidak mau melukai Neji.

**To Be Continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Pairing: NejiSakuSasu**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Assalamu'alaikum! Halo semuanya, ini adalah FF pertama saya di FFn. FF ini terinspirasi dari manga The vault number 8 *eh betul ngga ini aku nulisnya* tapi tenang saja, di sini saya bedakan alurnya sesuai dengan apa yang saya inginkan, menurut saya di manganya itu agak mengganjal gitu di hati jadi saya buat yang versi saya. Sekian dan terimakasih. Selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka. Wassalamu'alaikum!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAN'T FORGET YOU**

**Chapter 5**

**-Sakura Pov.-**

Dunia hanya milik kami berdua

Aku pernah merasakan saat-saat seperti itu

Sampai sekarangpun aku menganggap saat itu bagaikan harta karunku

Tapi...

Kupikir saat itu kami berdua tidak begitu paham mengenai apa arti sesungguhnya dari berhubungan intim

Seandainya saja waktu itu aku menolak ajakan Sasuke

Seandainya waktu itu dia punya sedikit kesadaran untuk memakai alat kontrasepsi

Seandainya kami tidak pernah bertemu

Aku sudah melukai orang-orang di sekelilingku

Aku juga sudah melukai tubuhku sendiri

Aku juga sudah membunuh jiwa yang seharusnya tumbuh dan berkembang

Lalu sekarangpun aku mungkin akan melukai orang yang penting bagiku lagi

Perasaan menyesal yang masih membelengguku hingga saat ini

Apa bisa memberiku masa depan yang salah juga?

Seandainya aku tidak berpacaran dengan Neji

Seandainya mereka berdua bukan saudara

Seandainya dulu aku hanya menyukai Sasuke biasa-biasa saja

Kata 'seandainya' terus terngiang-ngiang dan percuma saja aku katakan, tapi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!" Panggil Neji di sebelahku.

"Maaf, Neji-san. Kenapa aku malah melamun ya?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Sekarang aku dan Neji sedang ada di pusat perbelanjaan di sebuah mall elit di Tokyo. Tepatnya sekarang kami sedang di dalam toko perhiasan untuk melihat-lihat cincin.

Namun tanpa kusadari aku malah melamun. Sampai akhirnya Neji menyadarkanku dengan suaranya yang lembut itu.

"'Kan aku sudah bilang, jangan pedulikan berapa harganya. Bilang saja kalau ada yang kamu suka, yang barusan juga bagus kok. Yang simple tadi juga bagus, cocok dengan kamu, Sakura!" Ucap Neji dengan senyuman khasnya. Sebenarnya aku sangat tak enak hati padanya, aku sungguh merasa begitu merepotkannya. Namun ia terus saja bersikap lembut padaku.

Neji masih terus mencari-cari cincin yang cocok untukku. Aku sangat menyesal karena sedikit tak menghiraukannya itu.

"Ahh... Neji-san, aku bingung harus pilih yang mana. Semuanya bagus-bagus," Ucapku sedikit canggung, aku tak tega kalau ia terus ku abaikan. "Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja kita cari cincinnya? Hari ini rasanya aku capek. Nanti jangan masuk ke toko elit seperti ini lagi ya, Neji-san?"

"Waktu kosong liburan musim semiku ya cuma hari ini, Sakura. Soalnya jadwal bimbingan belajar ditambah. Jadi kalau mau cari lagi mungkin masih agak lama aku bisanya." Neji terlihat kecewa. Maafkan aku, Neji. Aku sudah membuatmu kecewa.

"Tapi tetap saja yang ini agak terlalu mahal harganya, Neji-san."

"Apa boleh buat, habisnya aku ingin segera memberimu hadiah, Sakura." Neji terlihat begitu kecewa, wajahnya kini terlihat lesu. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, namun aku tetap harus tetap melakukannya.

"Kapan-kapan saja deh, Neji-san. Aku tak keberatan kok."

"Baiklah, kita cari kapan-kapan saja lagi. Ayo kita pulang saja. Apa kamu ingin jalan-jalan dulu, Sakura?" Jawab Neji menyetujuiku lalu berjalan sambil menggandengku.

"Kita langsung pulang saja ya, Neji-san? Aku lelah."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ayo..."

Cincin...

Kalau aku sampai menerimanya, aku akan merasa bersalah

Padahal sebaiknya aku katakan saja sewaktu dia melamarku

Bagaimana ya...

Aku tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat lagi untuk membicarakannya

Keberanianku tidak cukup

**-Sakura Pov. End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Neji Pov.-**

Ku lihat Sakura sangat lesu dan wajahnya muram sekali. Tak berani aku bertanya walaupun ingin. Aku tak berhak terlalu mencampuri kehidupannya karena ku yakin ini adalah masalah pribadi. Sebaiknya langsung ku antarkan pulang Sakura.

Selama di perjalanan kami hanya saling diam saja. Suasana mendadak berubah canggung. Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai membuka percakapan jadi ku putuskan untuk diam saja. Ku pikir jika aku tetap diam saja Sakura akan berbicara, namun ternyata kami tidaklah saling berbicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang," Ucapku seraya memasuki rumah dan langsung menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu pergi besama Sakura? Kok pulangnya cepat?" Tanya Ibu padaku.

"Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku mengantarnya pulang."

"Waah apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ibu dengan khawatir.

"Ibu, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika Sakura datang ke sini waktu itu?"

"Eh?" Ibu sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaanku, lantas Ibu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatapku.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku mengatakan hal yang buruk ya, bu?"

"Gimana ini? Gawat! Apa mungkin karena aku tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik?" Ibu terlihat khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"Sakura tidak mungkin akan berpikir begitu, bu. Hanya saja sejak dia datang ke rumah, sikapnya jadi aneh. Ku pikir jadi waktu itu ada sesuatu."

Hahh ? tunggu dulu...

Apa mungkin gara-gara Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke?

"Neji-kun?" Panggil Ibu yang menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Maafkan aku, bu. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu kepikiran."

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ibu menghela nafas lega dan kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Iya," Jawabku singkat lalu ku langkahkan kembali kakiku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

**-Neji Pov End.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca karya saya, saya menerima kritik dan saran. Maaf jika ceritanya mirip sekali dengan manga aslinya, namanya juga terinspirasi. Hehee... tapi tenang saja, tidak akan sama kok ini.

**RnR please!**


End file.
